writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Allan/Horace VS Valdexner/Spurius
Match pages should look something like this: Match between Spurius (Moodle), Valdexner (Ryuux) against Horace (Walker) and Allan (Kalin). Pre Fight Set-Up Spurius: He twirls the handle of his short sword, before gripping it firmly in his hand. Looking down at the magical iron bracer, knowing full well that it would turn into the generic rectangular shield used by Romans. Looking at Valdexner he nods to him, affirming silently that they would be working together. Horace: He hides behind a bush, grasping the hilt of his hand-and-half claymore still in it's sheath as he observes the Romans. He looks behind him to confirm that his partner is nearby, and then adjusts his sleeves, bracers, boots, and leg straps so that the concealed throwing knives, darts, and daggers don't dig into his skin. Alex: ''He sits behind a tree in view of his partner. His breathing was slow, as he sat, eyes closed, in a meditation pose preparing for the battle to come. His Katana wa strapped to his waist, and his bow sat beside him, lying in the dirt along with it's quiver. '' Valdexner Valdexner was wearing much armor other than a scaled armor made from the finest leather to protect his torso and abdomen area whereas his arms was protected by an arm piece made from lightweight metal to enable swift movement .In his armor was a few hidden knives his secondary weapon of choice however underneath all of that was normal T shirt and jeans made from normal cotton showing how he was underestimating his opponent or being overconfidence in his win.He glanced at Sparius a few times trying to decide whether to place his 'partner' as a friend or not considering his past. Soon he saw sparius nod to him making him sigh making him look around we should start scanning the area...he said slowly as he took his Spatha sword out of its sheath '' or at least look for some leverage...''he continued looking up at the branches The Fight Spurius: '''His eyes narrow, realizing that he is once again fighting at a disadvantage in the darkness of the forest. Understanding that he has to remedy this or else be forced to fight on poor terms, he quickly climbs the a tall tree, using his enhanced reflexes to carefully climb his way up to almost the top of the tree, where he can see the sun and thus, gather energy. Moving quietly amongst the leaves on the treetops, he uses this as an opportunity to goad the enemy into attacking his partner first, with himself poised to strike from above at the attackers. He makes sure his partner is not out of sight however, so that he can strike at the perfect moment. '''Horace: '''Sensing that something was amiss, he slowly emerges from his cover and looks around to see only one Roman instead of the two that were clearly there a mere minute ago. He signals to Alex to stay on his guard, and steps into the Roman's line of sight with his hands up. "Hey there, Roman guy... How are you doing?" He begins. "Listen, please don't stab me or anything. I just wanna talk. There is really no reason whatsoever as to why we should be fighting, right? Let's just deal with this like civilized ad--erm, children...." He looks hopefully at the Roman for any reaction, his smile slowly fading, '''Valdexner: he kept quite as he looked up seeing his 'partner' high in the trees '' he seems to be raised by the apes.....think like them too....''he said under his breath as part of him was impress seeing how quick his 'partner' reflexes were as he climb higher and higher yet another part was annoyed thinking by using his reflex so early it would soon be a disadvantage for them both. He was soon consume by his thoughts when he heard sudden movement.Being alert he stand his ground with his Spatha sword in his right arm. He quickly looked around and saw a figure emerging after some time he came to realized it was a person. He assume it was a mortal lost in the woods so he turn his head to the tree hoping to join Spurius in the tree's that was before he heard the 'mortal' words. He stop his attempt to climb up as he realized horace was no mere mortal...he was a demigod...a greek ...an enemy...promptly he aimed his Spatha to horace direction ok lets talk...he said slowly as his eyes searched for his 'partner' hoping he wont do anything rash OOC Communication November 28 (Moodle): Gathering all users. Please make at least one post on the pre-fight set section before we all create and agree on a scenario/landscape for a battlefield. December 3 (Moodle): The fighting will now commence. December 11 (Walker): '''Hey, so should I wait until itss "my turn", or should I just reply now, since Valdexner is addressing me? '''December 11 (Moodle): We post in turn: Me, you, Valdexner, and then the fourth person. Then we repeat. However, if it becomes smaller one on one fights, we can create two more sections on this page one for each. But that's only if it goes from 2v2 to 1v1 and 1v1. December 11 (Walker): 'Alright, thank you for the clarification. '''December 12 (Meloney): '''ok noted i'll try and ask kalin to post so that we don't aren't late >,< Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !'Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights